<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uma Memória by Aline_Black</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184532">Uma Memória</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aline_Black/pseuds/Aline_Black'>Aline_Black</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, sevmione - Freeform, snamione, snanger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aline_Black/pseuds/Aline_Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus já estava cansado de sua vida dupla, já não aguentava mais a pressão sobre seus ombros. Então decidiu, naquela noite de dezembro, que acabaria com seu sofrimento.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A decisão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Universo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling.<br/>2. A imagem de capa não me pertence, foi retirada do Google, apenas algumas edições foram feitas por mim.<br/>3.Fanfic Snamione.<br/>4. Menção a morte.</p>
<p>Essa história será curta, com no máximo três capítulos.<br/>Eu espero que gostem!<br/>Boa Leitura!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Uma Memória</strong>
</p>
<p>“Eu estou quebrado, em muitos sentidos, a escuridão de minha alma está tornando-se cada vez mais densa, eu já não consigo mais contê-la.”</p>
<p>“Qual será a solução para isso, para acabar com essa angustia? A morte talvez? É...provavelmente a morte é a melhor opção. Mas como eu chegarei até ela é a grande questão. Será que eu tenho coragem suficiente de acabar com minha própria vida?”</p>
<p>“Certamente não, eu prefiro jogar esse fardo nas mãos de outra pessoa e eu até já tenho uma pessoa em mente.”</p>
<p>Depois de refletir muito, Severus decidiu que naquela noite fria de dezembro, ele se entregaria nos braços da morte, porém, as mãos de outra pessoa a levariam até lá.</p>
<p>Severus deixou o castelo e se dirigiu, em meio a neve, até os portões de Hogwarts. Caminhava lentamente, mal sentia o vento frio em sua face, era quase como se não estivesse mais vivo, como se fosse apenas uma sombra ou uma marionete.</p>
<p>Quando deixou os portões do castelo para trás, ele aparatou.</p>
<p>Seus pés tocaram a neve novamente alguns segundo depois, ele havia chegado ao seu destino, Godric´s Hollow. Ele sabia que em breve os encontraria, sabia que eles estavam por ali, então começou a andar pelo pequeno povoado.</p>
<p>Era noite de Natal, havia algumas pessoas na igreja entoando cânticos. Severus passou por ali, deu uma olhava pelas janelas, sentiu certa inveja daquelas pessoas que ali compartilhavam a fé em um salvador, quisera ele naquele momento também ter fé em algo a que pudesse se agarrar.</p>
<p>Severus continuou andando, então os avistou, estavam em frente ao túmulo de Lily. Ele, mesmo de longe, percebeu que Potter chorava, enquanto a garota Granger o consolava.</p>
<p>Um barulho foi ouvido, Potter e a Granger assustaram-se, saindo dali rapidamente. Snape os seguiu, porém mantendo uma distância segura. Ele notou que os dois entraram em um construção, uma velha casa que parecia abandonada.</p>
<p>Snape esperou alguns minutos, então também entrou no local. Teve cuidado para entrar e não ser visto, seus anos como espião o ajudaram nisso. Logo encontrou Potter e Granger agachados em um canto, conversando aos sussurros.</p>
<p>— Acho que Voldemort pode nos achar aqui? — Questionou Harry.</p>
<p>— Acho que é um dos primeiros lugares que ele mandaria seus seguidores manterem sob vigilância, afinal o túmulo de seus pais está aqui. — Respondeu Hermione.</p>
<p>Potter suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.</p>
<p>— Vamos terminar logo o que temos para fazer aqui e então vamos embora. — Disse o garoto.</p>
<p>— Harry, nem tudo é tão simples. — Disse Hermione.</p>
<p>— Sei que não, Hermione. Mas eu já estou tão cansado de tudo isso, só quero que tudo isso tenha um fim logo. — Disse Harry deixando transparecer sua exaustão.</p>
<p>Severus achou que aquele era o momento perfeito para revelar-se.</p>
<p>— Entregue-se ao Lorde, então tudo irá acabar — disse o homem com sua voz grossa.</p>
<p>Harry e Hermione levantaram-se de um salto. Logo apontando suas varinhas para Snape.</p>
<p>— Você, — Potter o mirou com ódio — assassino!</p>
<p>Snape deu de ombros e disse:</p>
<p>— Aproveite que estou aqui em sua frente e vingue-se, vingue Dumbledore.</p>
<p>Harry estava prestes a atacar Snape, porém um grito de Hermione o impediu.</p>
<p>— Não! Não faça isso Harry.</p>
<p>— Está tentando defender ele, Hermione? — Perguntou Harry irado, sem tirar seus olhos de Snape.</p>
<p>— Não é isso, — tentou explicar-se Hermione — pode ser uma armadilha e você está caindo direitinho.</p>
<p>Snape olhou com escárnio para o garoto, então disse:</p>
<p>— Não se preocupe, Potter. Não é uma armadilha como supôs sua amiguinha. — Sua voz estava carregada de sarcasmo.</p>
<p>— Se não é uma armadilha, o que está fazendo aqui? — Hermione tomou a palavra, seu olhar era firme, encarava a face de Snape.</p>
<p>“Vim até aqui para Potter me matar”, era essa a motivação de Severus, porém não poderia deixá-la tão explícita. Mas ele sequer havia pensando em uma outra desculpa para usar naquele momento.</p>
<p>— Ele veio atrás de mim, Hermione! O que mais poderia ser? Ele veio me “capturar” para depois me entregar a Voldemort. — Disse Harry enraivecido. — Mas não vou deixar isso acontecer! Vou matá-lo antes!</p>
<p>Era exatamente isso que Snape queria, queria morrer, queria deixar essa vida assombrada para trás. Já havia cumprido sua palavra, já havia cumprido seu papel nessa maldita guerra sem fim. Agora ele desejava descansar, se possível, pela eternidade.</p>
<p>— Mate-me, Potter! Vingue seu querido Dumbledore. — Disse Snape com um sorriso dissimulado em seus lábios. — Eu sei que deseja isso.</p>
<p>Snape viu os olhos do garoto brilharem de raiva, era isso que ele queria, queria que o garoto lhe mirasse com raiva e que desse fim a sua existência, esse seria o castigo por ter, de certa forma, “matado” Lily. Ser morto pelas mãos do filho dela era o melhor fim que poderia cogitar, era como se fosse seu pedido de perdão por ter ajudado a destruir a vida daquele garoto.</p>
<p>— É isso que farei. — Disse Harry pronto para atacar Snape.</p>
<p>Severus também levantou sua varinha, porém não se defenderia, deixaria o garoto terminar com sua agonia. Snape escutou o feitiço e viu a luz verde vir em sua direção. Porém, essa luz não lhe atingiu.</p>
<p>Quando abriu seus olhos, viu o rosto de Granger em lágrimas e Potter deitado no chão, aparentemente ele havia sido estuporado pela garota.</p>
<p>“Por que ela havia feito isso?”, questionou-se Severus.</p>
<p>— O que está fazendo? — Snape usou um tom ferino. — Quer me entregar Potter, é isso?</p>
<p>Seu plano havia acabado de dar errado, não seria nessa noite que acabaria se entregando nos braços da morte e tudo por culpa da Irritante-Sabe-Tudo-Granger.</p>
<p>— Não, não quero entregar Harry. — Respondeu Hermione, sua voz tremia devido as lágrimas. — Mas eu não podia deixar ele matar você.</p>
<p>— Por que Granger? — Questionou Snape de forma sarcástica. — Não quer que seu amiguinho se torne um assassino, assim como eu? Quer protegê-lo?</p>
<p>— Não é apenas isso. — Disse Hermione, dessa vez desvaindo o olhar. — Há mais coisas que quero proteger.</p>
<p>— O que é tão importante a ponto de você estuporar seu próprio amigo? — Questionou Snape mantendo o mesmo tom.</p>
<p>— Você... — sussurrou Hermione.</p>
<p>Snape achou que estava alucinando, ele achou ter escutado “você”. Então ele mandou que ela repetisse.</p>
<p>— O que disse, Granger? Diga em alto e bom tom!</p>
<p>— Você é importante! — Hermione quase gritou a frase.</p>
<p>Snape piscou algumas vezes e ficou encarando Hermione.</p>
<p>— Não seja ridícula, Granger. — Esbravejou Snape. — De onde você tirou essa loucura? Eu sou o homem que você deveria odiar, aquele que matou Dumbledore, que traiu a Ordem!</p>
<p>— Eu sei disso! — Disse Hermione já com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. — Mas não posso odiá-lo.</p>
<p>— Porque? — Questionou o homem. — Porque não pode me odiar?</p>
<p>Hermione permaneceu em silêncio.</p>
<p>Snape então aumentou o tom e disse:</p>
<p>— Vamos! Diga logo!</p>
<p>— Por que eu amo você! — Disse Hermione olhando nos olhos de Severus, o desespero era nítido em seu olhar.</p>
<p>— Não diga bobagens. — Debochou o homem. — Você sequer sabe o que é amor, você é apenas uma criança.</p>
<p>Hermione secou as lágrimas com o dorso da mão e deu um pequeno sorriso sem vida.</p>
<p>— Acho que o senhor não percebeu, mas eu já não sou mais criança, já tenho dezoito anos. E estou lutando em uma guerra, arriscando minha vida praticamente todos os dias e estou fazendo isso por amor, amor aos meus amigos, aos meus pais, aos meus ideais. Eu sei o que é o amor e também sei que ele se apresenta em diversas formas. — Hermione suspirou e então continuou: — O amor que sinto por você é diferente do todos os outros amores que já senti em minha vida. Mas não se preocupe, eu não espero nada em troca.</p>
<p>Snape encarou a jovem por algum tempo.</p>
<p>— Você certamente não parece estar em seu juízo perfeito, Granger. — Disse o homem.</p>
<p>Hermione riu e depois disse:</p>
<p>— Às vezes também acho isso, mas não posso mudar o que sinto pelo senhor, não é uma escolha. Além disso, se o senhor fosse tão ruim quanto deseja aparentar, já teria comunicado Voldemort de nossa localização, já teria nos entregado e certamente esse lugar estaria repleto de Comensais da Morte.</p>
<p>Snape foi pego pela perspicácia de Granger.</p>
<p>— Eu sei que há mais no senhor do que deixa aparente, — continuou ela — há algum tempo eu vinha desconfiando disso. O senhor sempre procurou proteger Harry, a sua maneira, mas fez. Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram no nosso terceiro ano em Hogwarts, quando nos protegeu de Lupin. Depois disso, passei a observar suas ações, através delas descobri algumas coisas, porém também me descobri em um amor platônico.</p>
<p>Hermione riu tristemente.</p>
<p>— Falei com Dumbledore sobre as coisas que descobri sobre o senhor, algumas ele confirmou, outras deixou implícitas. Por isso, sei que apesar de não ser um homem perfeito, ainda não é de todo mal. Então não há como eu odiá-lo. Não importa como eu veja essa situação, é impossível odiá-lo.</p>
<p>Snape ficou indignado, como Dumbledore pode revelar coisas a uma criança, como ele pode colocar sua vida nas mãos de uma criança. Além disso, ele havia prometido manter sua “bondade” oculta de tudo e de todos. Severus sentiu-se traído por Dumbledore.</p>
<p>Snape passou a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de frustração.</p>
<p>— O que quer com tudo isso Granger?</p>
<p>— Nada, eu não quero absolutamente nada. Eu sequer pensei em revelar meus sentimentos ao senhor, acabei fazendo isso devido à pressão do momento. Além disso, não se preocupe, nunca direi a ninguém o que descobri e nem o que Dumbledore me falou. São segredos que irão para o túmulo comigo. Porém, eu só tenho um pedido a fazer ao senhor.</p>
<p>Severus então riu por dentro, sabia que no fundo a garota acabaria pedindo algo, certamente não era de todo desinteressada como aparentava.</p>
<p>— O que quer, Granger? — Snape perguntou voltando ao seu habitual tom monótono.</p>
<p>— Eu quero que o senhor apague a minha memória e a de Harry desse nosso encontro. — Pediu Hermione. — Primeiro, porque não quero que Harry fique se remoendo por não ter conseguido matar o senhor e me culpando por ter interferido. E segundo, por que quero esquecer que revelei meus sentimentos ao senhor, pensar nisso só vai acabar me ferindo mais e ainda vai alimentar meu amor platônico.</p>
<p>Snape ficou olhando para a bruxa, mesmo conhecendo-a há mais de sete anos, aquela criatura a sua frente ainda era uma completa incógnita para ele.</p>
<p>— Sei que hoje eu não passo de uma aluna aos seus olhos, mas peço que antes de apagar minhas memórias, guarde-as. No futuro, quando essa maldita guerra acabar e tudo estiver em paz, se sentir algo por mim e estiver disposto a dar uma chance para o que sinto, devolva as minhas memórias desse momento. — Hermione enxugou uma teimosa lágrima. — Saiba que quando me pedir, eu correrei para seus braços sem questionar.</p>
<p>Hermione tirou de sua pequena bolsa um frasco, abriu-o, encostou a ponta da varinha em sua têmpora esquerda e retirou dali um fio prateado, recheado de memórias, colocou esse fio dentro do pequeno frasco e fechou-o. Caminhou até Snape e estendeu o frasco para ele.</p>
<p>— Por favor, pode atender aos meus pedidos? — Perguntou Hermione.</p>
<p>Snape, mesmo sem estar completamente certo sobre seus desejos, aceitou o frasco e o guardou no bolso de suas vestes, porém não disse uma palavra sequer.</p>
<p>— Obrigada, — disse Hermione com um pequeno sorriso agradecido nos lábios.</p>
<p>Ela afastou-se novamente, foi para perto de Harry, que ainda estava caído no chão. Sentou Harry da melhor forma que pode, escorando as costas do amigo na parede mais próxima.</p>
<p>Hermione colocou-se em pé, estava visivelmente nervosa quando dirigiu-se a Snape novamente.</p>
<p>— Estamos prontos, pode fazer o feitiço, primeiro em Harry, por favor.</p>
<p>Snape assentiu, aproximou-se e apontou a varinha para o garoto Potter, logo depois pronunciou o feitiço.</p>
<p>— <em>Obliviate</em>. — Um feixe de luz translucida saiu da ponta da varinha de Snape.</p>
<p>Em Potter, já estava feito, faltava apenas Hermione.</p>
<p>— Minha vez, — disse Granger suspirando pesadamente — por favor, não esqueça de meu pedido.</p>
<p>A bruxa ficou em pé em frente a Snape, logo fechou os olhos, não queria encarrar Severus enquanto ele apagava sua memória.</p>
<p>— <em>Obliviate</em>. — Disse Snape com a sua voz grossa.</p>
<p>Logo depois que pronunciou o feitiço, o corpo de Hermione cambaleou para frente, tendo que ser segurado por Snape, ela havia ficado atordoada pelo feitiço.</p>
<p>Severus a segurou pelos ombros, logo depois sentou-a ao lado de um desacordado Potter. Antes de ir embora, Snape deu mais uma olhada na bruxa, então disse em voz alta:</p>
<p>— Não esquecerei o que me pediu, senhorita. Se, quando isso tudo acabar, eu ainda estiver vivo, prometo que lhe devolverei essa memória.</p>
<p>Severus então, transformando-se em uma nuvem de fumaça escura, desapareceu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Antes que seja tarde...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apenas um capítulo intermediário.<br/>Espero que gostem!<br/>Boa leitura!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus havia abandonado seu desejo de morrer, havia abandonado esse desejo depois de seu encontro com Hermione Granger. Aquelas memórias, que a bruxa havia entregue em suas mãos, foram o motivo de Severus continuar a lutar pela sua vida.</p>
<p>Severus estava sentado em uma poltrona, na sua sala de estar, de frente para a lareira. Em suas mãos, estava o frasco com as memórias de Hermione, ele observava o líquido presente no frasco contra a luz do fogo crepitante.</p>
<p>— Há cinco anos você me motivou a continuar vivo, Hermione. Eu prometi a você que devolveria suas memórias. Porém, eu ainda não estou completamente seguro do que sinto... — Snape falava com aquele frasco, como se fosse Hermione, como se ela pudesse ouvir seus questionamentos solitários.</p>
<p>Severus apertou o frasco entre seus dedos e suspirou.</p>
<p>— Porém, eu creio que já esperei demais, devo tomar uma atitude, antes que seja muito tarde.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comentem suas opiniões.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. É uma promesa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Terceiro e último capítulo dessa fic!<br/>Eu espero que gostem do desfecho da história.<br/>Boa leitura.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus estava sentado em uma das mesas do Cabeça de Javali, aquele não era o melhor local para um “encontro”, porém havia sido o local mais discreto em que Severus havia pensado para encontrar a senhorita Granger.</p>
<p>Severus até pensou em pedir uma dose de Firewhisky enquanto esperava por Hermione, porém lembrou-se de onde estava e da pouquíssima higiene que Aberforth costumava ter com seus copos. Então desistiu.</p>
<p>Passou então a olhar ansioso para os lados, temia que Granger não aparecesse, ele deveria aos menos ter pedido uma resposta à carta que havia mandado e não apenas ter marcado um local e hora para o encontro.</p>
<p>“E se Granger não puder vir? E se ela não quiser vir?” pensou Severus, essas dúvidas passaram a atormentar a mente dele.</p>
<p>Naquele instante Severus deu-se conta que importava-se com Hermione Granger, importava-se se ela iria aparecer, importava-se se ela ainda estaria disposta a “correr para seus braços”. Ele deu-se conta de que talvez sentisse algo por Granger, algo até maior que apenas simpatia, algo que foi capaz até mesmo de assustá-lo por alguns instantes.</p>
<p>Severus suspirou discretamente, não era apenas um “talvez”, ele precisava parar de mentir para si, ele sentia algo por Hermione, sim. E tinha certeza de que esse sentimento formou-se e cresceu nesses cinco anos em que ele esteve com a memória dela, pois nesse tempo, em um dia sequer, ele deixou de ter a Granger em sua mente.</p>
<p>Severus foi retirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir uma conversa entre dois homens, sentado a duas mesas de distância.</p>
<p>— Você soube da comoção que houve hoje dentro do Ministério? — Perguntou o homem de casaco marrom.</p>
<p>— Não, o que houve? — Questionou o homem de casaco verde esmeralda.</p>
<p>— Ronald Weasley pediu Hermione Granger em casamento, no átrio do Ministério. — Falou o homem de casaco marrom. — E o átrio estava lotado de bruxos.</p>
<p>Severus ficou paralisado, não esperava ouvir aquilo, a notícia acabou o abalando por alguns instantes. Ele suspirou, logo chegou à conclusão de que havia esperado demais para procurar Granger.</p>
<p>Mas, talvez fosse melhor assim, talvez ela fosse feliz ao lado do Weasley, muito mais do que seria ao seu lado.</p>
<p>Snape estava pronto para se levantar e ir embora quando escutou a sequência do diálogo.</p>
<p>— E o que tem isso de interessante? — Perguntou o homem de casaco verde esmeralda.</p>
<p>O homem de casaco marrom começou a rir e então disse:</p>
<p>— O interessante é que a Granger ficou furiosa com o pedido e rejeitou o Weasley, que ficou tão vermelho quanto um tomate.</p>
<p>O homem de casaco verde esmeralda então acompanhou o outro homem na risada.</p>
<p>— Por que eu nunca estou no Ministério quando esse tipo de coisa acontece? — Reclamou o homem de casaco verde esmeralda ainda em meio ao riso.</p>
<p>— Foi uma cena e tanto, meu amigo. — Disse o homem de casaco marrom. — Só quero ver com que cara o Weasley vai aparecer para trabalhar na segunda de manhã.</p>
<p>Os dois homens voltaram a rir. E Severus desistiu de ir embora.  </p>
<p>“Talvez o escândalo com o Weasley que tenha feito Granger se atrasar”, concluiu Snape.</p>
<p>Alguns minutos mais tarde, uma pessoa usando um pesado manto escuro entrou no estabelecimento, a pessoa mirou ao redor do pequeno bar, pousou seu olhar na figura de Severus Snape, logo depois seguiu até o homem.</p>
<p>Severus encarou a figura, que além de usar o manto para cobrir o corpo, também usava um capuz, que deixava o rosto praticamente todo coberto.</p>
<p>— Por favor, me acompanhe. — Disse a figura encapuzada para Snape. — Aqui não é um bom lugar para conversarmos.</p>
<p>Severus, reconhecendo imediatamente a voz da figura, seguiu-a para fora do bar.</p>
<p>Assim que seus pés tocaram a neve do lado de fora do Cabeça de Javali, a figura estendeu a mão para Severus e disse-lhe:</p>
<p>— Vamos aparatar para um lugar onde possamos conversar com calma, já que disse-me que o assunto que deseja tratar comigo é importante e pessoal.</p>
<p>Severus, naquele momento, decidiu confiar cegamente e estendeu a mão à figura encapuzada. Em poucos instantes seus pés deixaram a neve para tocar no concreto.</p>
<p>— Estamos na garagem de meu apartamento, — explicou a figura — venha comigo, vamos subir, lá poderemos conversar de forma privada.</p>
<p>A figura encapuzada seguiu para as escadas, ainda segurando a mão de Severus.</p>
<p>Depois de subirem quatro lances de escada, pararam em frente a porta com o número 23. A figura encapuzada retirou a varinha de seu manto e murmurou um feitiço, logo a porta abriu-se com um leve clique.</p>
<p>— Por favor, entre. — A figura encapuzada deu passagem para Severus.</p>
<p>Severus entrou, sendo seguido pela figura, que assim que se viu na segurança de seu apartamento retirou o manto, revelando seus cabelos longos e castanhos.</p>
<p>— Desculpe por todo esse transtorno, mas o meu dia não está sendo dos mais agradáveis, então achei mais sensato não sair por aí mostrando meu rosto. — Falou Hermione Granger enquanto pendurava o manto em um cabideiro que ficava ao lado da porta.</p>
<p>Hermione virou-se para Severus e disse-lhe:</p>
<p>— Por favor, sente-se.</p>
<p>Snape sentou-se no sofá que Hermione havia indicado com a mão.</p>
<p>— Quer beber algo? Um chá talvez? — Hermione então pensou melhor e disse: — Ou prefere algo mais forte?</p>
<p>— Com certeza prefiro algo mais forte. — Respondeu Severus, que estava precisando de um “incentivo” para começar a falar.</p>
<p>Hermione deu uma leve risada.</p>
<p>— Certo, — disse ela — pode ser Firewhisky?</p>
<p>Snape acenou afirmativamente, certamente um copo de Firewhisky o ajudaria.</p>
<p>Hermione então foi até um dos armários de sua cozinha, pegou uma garrafa de Firewhisky pela metade, dois copos e voltou até a sala de estar. Colocou os copos sobre a mesa de centro, serviu a bebida em ambos os copos, estendeu um deles na direção de Snape e o outro ela pegou para si.</p>
<p>— Então, Snape, o que gostaria de conversar comigo? — Questionou Hermione logo depois de dar o primeiro gole em sua bebida.</p>
<p>Snape havia decidido que seria direto, entregaria as memórias, daria uma breve explicação do ocorrido e depois iria embora. Não ficaria para ver a reação de Granger depois de ela assistir as memórias.  </p>
<p>— Eu fiz uma promessa à senhorita há alguns anos, cinco anos para ser mais exato. — Falou Snape.</p>
<p>— Um promessa para mim? — Hermione olhou de forma curiosa para Snape. — Tenho certeza que eu lembraria de algo assim, Snape.</p>
<p>— A senhorita não teria como lembrar, pois pediu que eu apagasse sua memória logo após fazer a promessa. — Snape foi direto.</p>
<p>Hermione então fez alguns rápidos cálculos mentais, Snape falou que fez a promessa há cinco anos, então Voldemort ainda estava vivo e consequentemente ainda havia guerra. Ela pensou por uns bons minutos e sequer conseguiu imaginar o que havia pedido para Snape lhe prometer.</p>
<p>Hermione tomou mais um gole de sua bebida e logo depois, usando um tom sério, perguntou:</p>
<p>— Qual foi a promessa, Snape?</p>
<p>Severus bebeu o resto do conteúdo de seu copo em um só gole, logo depois retirou do bolso de seu paletó um pequeno frasco, o observou por alguns instantes antes de falar algo.</p>
<p>— Eu prometi que quando a guerra acabasse eu lhe devolveria essa memória. — Falou Snape.</p>
<p>Hermione olhava atentamente para o líquido prateado dentro do pequeno frasco, uma memória sua estava ali dentro, uma memória que confiou a Snape. Ela se perguntava que tipo de memória seria aquela, que tipo de segredo havia pedido para Snape manter consigo.</p>
<p>— Certamente acabei demorando um pouco mais que o esperado para devolver-lhe, — completou Severus.</p>
<p>Hermione deu um breve sorriso e falou:</p>
<p>— Pelo menos você está aqui agora.</p>
<p>Snape fez apenas um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Ele deu uma última olhada no frasco e então o ofereceu a Hermione, que prontamente o pegou das mãos de Severus.</p>
<p>A bruxa olhou para o líquido prateado atentamente. Queria logo descobrir o conteúdo da memória, porém não queria deixar Snape, temia que ele saísse daquele apartamento e não o visse novamente. Então teve um ideia.</p>
<p>— Pode contar-me o conteúdo dessa memória, Snape? — Questionou Hermione enquanto sentava-se no sofá próximo do homem.</p>
<p>Severus não esperava por aquilo.</p>
<p>— Por que a senhorita simplesmente não derrama essas memórias em uma penseira e as assiste. — Falou o homem.</p>
<p>Hermione deu uma leve risada e disse:</p>
<p>— Por que prefiro que me conte.</p>
<p>— Acredito que eu não seja a melhor pessoa para lhe contar sobre essas memórias, a senhorita deve ver por si mesma. — Disse Snape sendo firme em suas palavras.</p>
<p>Hermione serviu mais uma dose de Firewhisky para si e para Snape.</p>
<p>— Se eu lhe confiei essas memórias, tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que você é a pessoa mais indicada para revelar o conteúdo desse frasco. — Hermione colocou a mão sobre o bolso indicando o local onde havia guardado o frasco que Snape havia lhe dado.</p>
<p>Severus suspirou e disse:</p>
<p>— Eu não posso lhe contar. Eu não consigo. Eu não consigo fazer isso olhando em seus olhos.</p>
<p>Hermione olhou seriamente para Snape e propôs:</p>
<p>— E se me contar com os olhos fechados? Imagine que eu não estou aqui.</p>
<p>Snape levantou uma sobrancelha e disse:</p>
<p>— Isso me parece demasiado ridículo.</p>
<p>— Pode parecer, — falou Hermione bebendo mais um gole de sua bebida — porém é a melhor ideia que tenho no momento. E eu não deixarei você sair desse apartamento antes de saber o conteúdo desse frasco.</p>
<p>Snape percebeu que ela falava sério. Então resolveu aceitar sua “derrota”. Bebeu novamente o conteúdo de seu copo em um gole, largou o copo sobre a mesa de centro e fechou os olhos.</p>
<p>— Estou me sentindo ridículo. — Disse Severus assim que fechou os olhos.</p>
<p>— Não se sinta assim, Snape. Posso afirmar, com segurança, que não há nada de ridículo em você nesse momento. — Disse Hermione seriamente.</p>
<p>— Suas memórias são sobre noite de natal, há cinco anos, quando estava com Potter em Godric’s Hollow. — Começou Severus.</p>
<p>Antes que Snape pudesse terminar de falar sentiu um movimento no sofá, estava prestes a abrir os olhos quando sentiu os lábios de Granger sobre os seus.</p>
<p>O primeiro movimento de Hermione foi tímido, apenas um leve toque de lábios. Porém, assim que percebeu que Snape não a afastou, começou a ser mais ousada e iniciou um beijo mais necessitado e desejoso.</p>
<p>Quando o beijo foi encerrado, Severus segurou o queixo de Hermione e a olhou nos olhos. Pretendia perguntar o que ela estava planejando com aquele beijo, mas ela foi mais rápida e falou primeiro.</p>
<p>— Por favor, não diga nada, Snape. — Falou Hermione mirando as orbes negras de Severus. — Só me permita beijá-lo novamente.</p>
<p>Severus até pensou em acabar com aquilo e ir embora, porém ao sentir o corpo de Hermione tão próximo ao seu, desistiu. Então, não tendo mais como resistir aos encantos de Granger, passou suas mãos pela cintura dela e a puxou para seu colo.</p>
<p>Dessa vez foi Severus quem iniciou o beijo, ele acariciava as costas de Hermione enquanto a beijava com volúpia. Hermione estava totalmente entregue nos braços de Severus, naquele instante, não desejava nada além disso para sua vida.</p>
<p>Assim que o segundo beijo foi encerrado, Severus estava decido a revelar o restante do conteúdo da memória a Hermione. Antes que Granger pudesse atacá-lo com seus lábios outra vez, Severus disse:</p>
<p>— A memória que me pediu para guardar era uma declaração amorosa da senhorita, — disse Snape ignorando o pedido anterior de Granger.</p>
<p>— Uma declaração? Para quem? — Questionou Hermione ficando levemente nervosa com o rumo daquela conversa.</p>
<p>— Uma declaração sua para mim, — Snape deu uma pausa curta, depois prosseguiu — a senhorita deixou bem claro que me amava.</p>
<p>Hermione corou com as palavras de Snape, mal conseguia crer que já havia tido coragem suficiente para revelar o que sentia a ele.</p>
<p>— O que eu disse exatamente? — Perguntou a bruxa ajeitando-se sobre o colo de Severus.</p>
<p>Snape, achando que ela poderia tentar “escapar”, apertou mais suas mãos em volta da cintura dela e só então respondeu:</p>
<p>— As palavras exatas não são relevantes agora, — disse o homem com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. — O que é relevante é que a senhorita deixou bem claro que quando eu pedisse, você correria para meus braços. — Snape completou a frase com um ar convencido.</p>
<p>Hermione fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e respirou profundamente. Quando abriu seus olhos castanhos, mirou nas orbes negras de Snape.</p>
<p>— Eu ainda estou disposta a correr para seus braços, Severus. — Hermione falou dando ênfase no nome de seu amado mestre de poções. — Se me quiser, é claro.</p>
<p>Severus a mirou intensamente, lhe dirigiu um pequeno sorriso tipicamente sonserino e falou:</p>
<p>— A senhorita não precisa correr para meus braços, a senhorita já está entre eles e eu não pretendo deixá-la sair tão cedo.</p>
<p>Hermione sorriu, logo depois disse:</p>
<p>— É isso que espero.</p>
<p>Severus então aproximou seu rosto do rosto de Hermione e a beijou.  </p>
<p>— Eu jamais sairei de seu lado, — sussurrou Hermione assim que separou seus lábios dos lábios de Snape. — Isso é uma promessa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>O que acharam? <br/>Comentem suas opiniões. <br/>Um beijão1</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comentem suas opiniões!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>